Una noche oscura
by DontLikeManicMondays
Summary: Jace y Clary bailan con la presencia de Sebastian rondando por el club de Praga. Pero, ¿sólo bailaran? Tal vez esa plata/droga haga que ocurran más cosas aparte de eso.


**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la ambientación me pertenece. Todo es de la saga The Mortal Instruments de la diosa Cassandra Clare.

* * *

_Antes de que lo leáis, quiero decir que este fanfic no lo he hecho sola. Me ha ayudado una amiga (y bastante, fíjense en el vocabulario, el mío no es tan.. perfecto (?) xD) Y que la verdad es que a mí no me hace mucha gracia, pero bueno, hay va._

_PD: no quiero que me maten cuando lo lean entero, yo no quería escribir esoooo! Mi amiga no sé cómo pero puaf, acabamos escribiendo eso XD_

_PD2: aunque no me guste mucho este fanfic, Jily, si algún día tienes tiempo, en serio, escríbeme un fanfic Malec, y de los buenos ;D_

* * *

**=UNA NOCHE OSCURA=**

**(Clary, Jace, Sebastian/Jonathan)**

**Team Evil**

*Jace, Clary y Sebastian. En «Kosti Lustr», «La Araña de Hueso», un club situado en Praga.

Página 296 e siguientes en City of Lost Souls.*

_**«Fácil es el descenso al Infierno»**_

_Jace hizo un sonido impaciente, y luego se movió entre la gente, arrastrándola tras de sí hacia uno de los oscuros reservados que había adosados a las paredes._

_Había docenas de esos reservados circulares, cada uno con un banco de piedra y una cortina de terciopelo, que se podía cerrar para proporcionar cierta intimidad. Jace cerró la cortina de golpe, y se estrellaron el contra el otro como el mar contra la orilla. Sus bocas chocaron y se unieron; Jace la levantó para apretarla contra sí, retorciendo la resbaladiza tela del vestido de Clary con los dedos._

_Clary notaba el calor y la suavidad, las manos buscando y encontrando, cediendo y presionando. Sus manos estaban bajo la camisa de Jace, sus uñas le arañaban la espalda, salvajemente complacida cuando él ahogó un gemido. Él le mordió el labio inferior, y ella notó sabor a sangre en la boca, salada y caliente. Clary pensó que era como si quisieran abrirse en canal, meterse el uno en el cuerpo del otro y compartir los latidos del corazón, incluso aunque eso los matara._

_El reservado estaba oscuro, tanto que Jace sólo era una silueta de sombras y oro. Su cuerpo clavaba a Clary a la pared. Sus manos le bajaban por el cuerpo; llegó al bajo del vestido y se lo fue subiendo por las piernas._

—_¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró ella—. ¿Jace?_

_Él la miró. La peculiar luz del club convertía sus ojos en una cuadrícula de colores quebrados. Su sonrisa era maliciosa._

—_Puedes decirme que pare siempre que quieras —contestó él—. Pero no lo harás._

Clary abrió los labios y la lengua de Jace se deslizó entre ellos. Pero ella no los había abierto para él, se dijo a sí misma, sino para respirar. Sólo para respirar, no para que aquella lengua cálida y voraz se rozara contra la de ella, saboreándola.

—Jace, para. —le dijo sintiendo que se le aceleraba el corazón.

—Más tarde. —Sus labios se amoldaron a los de ella, mordisqueándolos y devorándolos con un hambre ardiente. Clary gimió de placer. No debería dejarle hacer eso. Estaba mal. Lo sabía. Ese no era su Jace. Ella había venido a salvarle. No podía seguir con esto.

—Maldito vestido —-rugió Jace, deslizando los labios por la barbilla y la mejilla de la joven—. Te quiero. —Le acarició la espalda hasta llegar a sus muslos, enganchando sus dedos en el dobladillo que tenía el vestido—. Quítate el vestido. —Clary quiso hacerlo. Ese vestido era horriblemente incómodo, y más aún con el calor de las manos de Jace acariciando sobre él. De repente sintió el calor de la mano de Jace sobre su ropa interior.

—Jace —susurró Clary—. Jace detente.

—No.

—Jace...

—Dios mío, sí, vuelves a decir mi nombre de esa manera —gruñó él—. Dime que me deseas salvaje y ardiente. Que me quieres dentro de ti, llenándote. —Ella contuvo el aliento. Podía sentir su sangre cálida bajo la mano.

—Jace, detente. ¿Qué te ocurre? —Dijo con un tono serio.

—Nada. Confía en mí. Es solo que… te quiero demasiado. —Le rozó la barbilla con sus labios y ella se estremeció ante la sensación que le produjo, como si estuviera siendo quemada en su interior.

— ¿Cuánto es demasiado? —gimió Clary.

—Puedo demostrártelo. —La voz de Jace era vibrante, más dura y profunda que de costumbre.

—Jace. —Ella exhaló su nombre al sentir que apartaba la mano de la unión entre sus muslos y la metía dentro de los pantalones y las bragas para acariciar la carne húmeda que le esperaba allí.

«Jace. Su Jace. Este no era su Jace.»

—Estás mojada, Clary—Introdujo los dedos entre los suaves pliegues y la acarició de forma enloquecedora—. Dime que me deseas. Pídemelo —Clary jadeó. Allí, contra la pared del reservado circular, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Quiero sentir tus labios…

La excitaba oírle hablar así, de una manera tan natural pero que a la vez hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

—Jace. —Clary se apartó. Estaba temblando—. Si no paras ahora, no serás capaz de hacerlo.

Jace se acercó a ella, haciendo que ella se alejase tumbándose en el sillón que había en el resevado. Le acarició los muslos. Unos minutos después estaba introduciendo un dedo en el interior de Clary. Lo deslizó dentro de ella, mientras apretaba la palma de la mano contra su tierna carne. Jace no era Jace. Él nunca sería así. Cuando alzó la cabeza vio a un Jace, un Jace con una sonrisa picarona. Tal vez debería tratar de averiguar cómo separarlo de su unión con Jonathan, en vez de concentrarse en el dedo que ahora bombeaba en su interior. Cerró los ojos, separó aún más las piernas y un gemido tembloroso escapó de sus labios cuando él comenzó a usar aquel dedo para no dejarla pensar. Penetrando lenta y profundamente en su interior, buscando, encontrando su zona más sensible y torturándola.

—Jace —Clary movió la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo que se le aflojaban las piernas-—. Jace esto es tan…

—¿Condenadamente bueno? —dijo acabando el pensamiento de Clary—. Te siento mojada y tensa en torno a mi dedo, Clary. ¿Emitirás esos dulces gemidos que harán que me excite? ¿Harás que me vuelva loco por besar cada milímetro de ti?

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Jace no debería hablar así. Él no hablaba así. Clary podía sentir cómo sus fluidos seguían mojando su mano mientras empujaba las caderas contra el dedo que se movía en su interior.

—Clary, Clarissa… —jadeó él—. Déjame sentir cómo te corres.

Ella gimió. Aquello era demasiado escandaloso. Demasiado turbador. Jamás había hecho nada así, nunca había oído palabras como las que susurraba aquel chico (que no era «su» Jace) mientras la tocaba.

—Dímelo —le murmuró Jace al oído—. Habla conmigo, Clary. Dime lo que deseas. ¿No quieres arder por mí? Podría hacer que te corrieras de esta manera —Le penetró el dedo lo más profundo que pudo contra su interior—. O esta. —Le mordisqueó la oreja y presionó su miembro contra la cadera de Clary haciendo que ella temblara violentamente—. Todo lo que necesito es oír tu dulce voz pidiéndomelo.

Le lamió la sensible piel de la oreja, arañándola suavemente con los dientes.

—Esto es una locura —gimió ella. ¿No podía estar hablando en serio? ¿O sí? Era como si le estuviera hablando Sebastian, pero el rostro que había ante ella era el de Jace.

—Dime lo excitada que estás —le exigió, jadeando ásperamente con la música del club de fondo.

—Oh Dios, voy a explotar... —Apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios, Clary sintió cómo sus músculos internos palpitaban en torno a él, y que respiraba con fuerza. Jace se apretó contra ella, penetrándola profundamente con el dedo. —No te detengas. —Clary quería gritar, pero apenas pudo emitir un gemido entrecortado cuando Jace enterró con rudeza el dedo de nuevo y luego se detuvo.

—Dime que introduzca mis dedos en tu interior. —Le mordisqueó el cuello y ella se arqueó hacia él—. Dime qué quieres arder, Clary. —La chica miró hacia el techo. Había una bola de luz que ahora se iluminaba cambiando de colores. Rojo, verde, azul, amarillo… Esta estalló, inesperadamente, haciendo que Clary diera un pequeño bote y repartió plata sobre ellos dos. Clary notaba las gotas dulces y saladas con la lengua. Jace seguía observándola, con una mirada perversa y divertida a la vez.

« ¿Arder…? Clary, no es Jace. Él no es Jace. ¡Recuérdalo!» —decía una voz interna dentro de ella. Pero no le hacía caso, la ignoraba, le daba dolor de cabeza pero aún así la ignoró. Ella solo quería dejarse llevar. Dejarse llevar por Jace.

—Fóllame —gimió ella, sintiendo que una especie de calor crecía en su interior, como si ardiese por dentro—. Por favor, Jace. Ahora.

—Más. —La orden en la voz de Jace era traviesa—. Dame más, Clary.

Ella jadeó. Lo que le exigía era demasiado escandaloso. Demasiado escandaloso. Su voz no la dejaba pensar.

—No... Esto está mal Jace. Para. Por favor… —le lanzó una mirada suplicante, donde lo decía todo. Pero él no paró— Jace, cualquiera podría entrar y vernos así.

—No lo harán —sus manos no se detuvieron—. Sigue. Sigue suplicándome que te haga toda mía.

—Soy toda tuya. —jadeó ella, autoconvenciéndose de que él tenía razón. Él sacó el dedo y cuando volvió a meterlo eran dos. Clary gimió al sentir que sus fluidos internos se deslizaban por su cuerpo y cubrían los dedos que se movían lenta y suavemente en su interior. —Quiero correrme —susurró—. Deja que me corra, Jace.

Él gimió y gruñó. La penetró con fuerza con los dedos y ella casi explotó en torno a ellos. Con la mano libre que le quedaba cogió del dobladillo de su vestido y lo alzó. No pudiendo quitarle el vestido del todo, Clary se lo quitó por su cuenta, dejándolo caer al suelo y quedándose en ropa interior. Jace acarició su espalda desnuda, enganchando sus dedos en el cierre del sujetador. Lo quitó enseguida dejándola con el pecho al descubierto.

Clary recordó la última vez que le había hecho. O lo había intentado. Sus manos le temblaban demasiado y era incapaz de conseguir desabrochar el sujetador.

-Mantén los brazos arriba —le ordenó Jace. Le agarró las muñecas con una mano y se las apretó bruscamente contra la pared—. Así, Clarissa. Así. —Clavó la mirada en su cuello y ella sintió su boca, haciendo un chupetón.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —gimió.

—Porque te quiero. Te deseo. Y sé que tú me deseas a mí, Clary. Quiero beber y saborear ese cálido néctar que me cubre los dedos. Lo quiero todo.

Ella se arqueó hacia él. Nunca había escuchado tales palabras. Eran como palabras sacadas de mitos griegos. Hermosas y dulces pero que en realidad querían decir todo lo contrario. — ¿Tú también quieres eso, Clary?

—Oh, sí. —Quería todo eso y más. Él dobló las rodillas para seguir besando todo su cuerpo y por un momento, temió desmayarse por la intensidad de lo que sentía. Quería sentir los labios de Jace por todo el cuerpo. Quería deslizar los suyos por su piel. Y sobre todo, quería más de esa sustancia de plata que caía del techo. Clary gimió al sentir sus labios bajar y una oleada de placer la atravesó por completo. Queriendo más, se arqueó contra él. Jace tenía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Esa era con el Jace con el que había bailado en la pista de baile. El Jace que ahora era el gran amigo de Jonathan. El nuevo Jace.

Empujó de nuevo dos dedos en su interior, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo mientras le mordisqueaba sin piedad por todo el cuerpo. Todo en Clary era pequeño, comparado con él.

—Jace, me estás matando —gimió ella en su oído, haciéndole arder la piel—. Me estás matando.

Jace quería olvidarse de sí mismo, quería olvidar cómo solía amarla, acostumbrarla a aquella oscura lujuria que ahora lo consumía.

Se quitó la camiseta. Sin la menor preocupación dejó que cayera sobre el suelo, y se echó sobre ella besándola apasionadamente. Clary mientras tanto intentaba quitarle sus vaqueros cuando notó su gruesa erección.

—Oh, Jace… —de sus labios escapó un salvaje y agonizante gemido de deseo mientras ella le bajaba los pantalones, susurrando su nombre.

Clary se arqueó al notar sus caricias, era pura sensación, sólo sentía un devastador y arrollador placer. Susurrando su nombre y sintiéndose arrastrada hacia una insondable oscuridad por aquel placer. Un placer que estaba descubriendo. Se fundieron en un solo ser. Hasta que la cortina se abrió.

Alguien los miraba. Divertido, con una sonrisa picarona. Jonathan.

Clary despertó. Estaba sudando, con sus pelos pegados a la frente. Estaba en la habitación de Jace. En su cama. A su lado dormía Jace. De repente Jace se convirtió en Sebastian, despierto, mirándola con su sonrisa divertida y malvada. De nuevo era Jace. Y otra vez Sebastian.

«¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? ¿Estoy.. estoy alucionando?» Clary ahogó un grito. Está vez era Sebastian quién la miraba. Tal vez la plata que tomó en el club estuviese tomando efecto en ella. Pero no. No era eso porque en su cabeza se escuchó la voz de Sebastian.

_**«Tu y yo hermanita. Juntos. Tu y yo.»**_

* * *

_¿Os gustó? Porque a mí no mucho xD Es como si en vez de Jace fuera Sebastian ._._

_En fin, si os gustó y eso, que a lo mejor me animo y hago algún fanfic de Malec después de los sucedido en CoLS porque realemente pienso que NO PUEDE ACABAR ASÍ! CASSANDRA MALVADA!_

_Malec is unbroken guys._

_Y bueno, saludos._


End file.
